memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Neelix
Neelix (played by Ethan Phillips) was a Talaxian male born on Rinax who became a merchant, shortly after the Haakonians launched an attack on Rinax resulting in the death of his entire family, and joined the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], serving as chef, morale officer, ambassador, navigator, and many other odd-jobs. ( ) Early life Neelix grew up with his parents, his sisters, and his brother on Rinax, a moon of the Talaxian homeworld, Talax. Behind their house was a large forest, in which he and his sisters would go exploring every day. His favorite sister was always Alixia. Near where he lived were the Rinax marshlands, where their summers were the hottest in the sector. ( ) When he was young, a huge plasma cloud passed through the Talaxian system, and blocked the sun for weeks. ( ) For two years, Neelix worked with an orbital tether team on Talax. He didn't actually serve on one, but worked heavily with scale models. ( ) For a number of years, the Haakonians were at war with the Talaxians. At some point, the Talaxian government called on Neelix to serve, but he went to Talax to avoid military duty because he felt the war was wrong. While he was on Talax, the Haakonians fired the Metreon Cascade at Rinax, and his entire family was killed, along with the moon's 300,000 other inhabitants. ( ) After the elimination of his family, and with his homeworld under alien rule, Neelix left the system to pursue his own goals. At some point, he served on a mining colony. He worked for two years as an engineer's assistant aboard a Trabalian freighter and became well versed in warp theory. ( ) Neelix also spent six years aboard a Talaxian garbage scow, a duty that familiarized him with waste management. While Neelix was aboard, the scow once ran into a theta radiation field that disabled the ship's propulsion. He and the other crew members of the scow had no choice but to remain where they were and were barely alive when they were rescued. ( ) Life as a merchant ]]At some point, Neelix befriended fellow Talaxian Wixiban. Although the two had a run-in with Ubean authorities, Neelix was able to escape thanks to Wixiban, who was unfortunately caught and forced to serve a brutal prison sentence. ( ) Neelix also befriended a Talaxian man named Laxeth, and while the two may have conducted some illegitimate business at one time, Laxeth had cleaned up by 2372 and was working as a Communications Master for a Talaxian convoy. ( ) Neelix eventually bought his own cargo ship, the Baxial. When he first laid eyes on it, he thought she was ugly, but eventually couldn't imagine life without her. ( ) Caretaker At some point, Neelix discovered a debris field near the Ocampa homeworld and claimed it for himself. When he was discovered there in 2371 by the crew of the Starfleet vessel Voyager, Neelix told them that he didn't mind their presence there, as long as they didn't take "his" debris. The Starfleet crew were searching for several missing officers, who Neelix suspected may have been transported by the Caretaker to a city beneath the surface of the Ocampa homeworld. Neelix offered to serve as the crew's guide and took them to the Ocampa homeworld, which was controlled by a Kazon sect led by Jabin. Water being incredibly scarce in the region, Neelix proposed to trade water from Voyager for the release of an Ocampa prisoner named Kes, who could lead the crew to the underground city. Even though the Kazon refused to trade, the crew members were able to escape with Kes, who was actually Neelix's lover. After rescuing the crewmen who were indeed underground, both Neelix and Kes joined Voyager's crew and Neelix was assigned his position as a guide to the Delta Quadrant, since the region was largely unexplored by Starfleet. ( ) Life on Voyager The First Year Aboard Voyager, Neelix served as a chef, "Special Consultant for the Delta Quadrant", and occasionally as a self-appointed "chief morale officer". Captain Kathryn Janeway gave Neelix the unofficial title of "ambassador" when he proved to have a flair for diplomacy. Neelix could be considered a "renaissance man" for his many duties and qualities. On one of his first official away missions, Neelix's lungs were removed by a Vidiian weapon. There was no way to replicate new lungs for Neelix since Talaxian lungs were too complex to be replicated, so The Doctor was forced to replace Neelix's lungs with holographic replicas. The fault of this plan was that Neelix would not be able to move, and would thus be forced to stay confined in an isotropic restraint until real replacement lungs were available. When the Vidiians who stole Neelix's lungs were found, they were able to devise a way for The Doctor to transplant one of Kes' lungs into Neelix. The procedure was a success. ( ) When Commander Chakotay was comatose, he influenced Neelix to use his medicine wheel in order to plot a safe course for Voyager out of a nebula, in which aliens wished to steal the crew's neural energy. ( ) Later that year, Neelix met Jetrel, a Haakonian scientist who had developed the weapon used to destroy the majority of Neelix's people, including his family. Jetrel informed Neelix that, when he had evacuated people from his planet, he had been exposed to the biological weapon and might be dying from it. Jetrel claimed that he wanted to help cure Neelix and try to make amends, but all the scientist really wanted was to use a transporter aboard Voyager in order to reassemble the remains of the deceased Talaxians, believing that he could resurrect them. Jetrel had suffered from enormous guilt; it was he, not Neelix, who had been infected with an incurable diease. Ultimately, his experiment failed. ( ) 2371 Neelix almost became a father in 2371. Kes was affected by alien creatures that caused her to become fertile which happens just once in an Ocampa's life time, and if she was going to have a baby it would be then. After the aliens were driven away, Kes decided not to have a baby, and the Doctor stated that this may have been a false alarm brought on by the aliens. Later that year, during a surprise birthday Neelix was giving for Kes, Voyager was distrupted by a spatial anomaly that seemed to change the structure of the ship. Neelix tried to find the bridge but was unsuccessful. ( ) Neelix also became jealous of Tom Paris, who he accused of trying to take Kes away from him. He and Paris got into a fight in the mess hall. Later they were stranded on a hostile planet. They had to work togerther to save themself. After being rescued they returned to Voyager as friends. ( ) Also in that year a bizarre occurrance happens. While on an away mission, Tuvok and Neelix were fused into a new being, Tuvix, due to a transporter accident. Tuvix had the combined memories and personality of both Tuvok and Neelix. Months later, against his consent, Tuvix would be separated back into the original forms of Tuvok and Neelix. ( ) Kazon Neelix's knowledge of the Kazon proved invaluable during Voyager's deals with the various Kazon Sects. He took part in contacting Kazon sects and set in motion the plan to form alliances with them. He would also meet Mabus, the leader of the Trabe, who had ruled the Kazon before they rebelled. Voyager would form an alliance with them, which persuaded the Kazon to attend the proposed peace conference. Neelix, alerted by one of his contacts, informed Janeway that the conference might be sabotaged. Afer the failure of the peace conference, Neelix helped discover who on Voyager was betraying them to Maje Culluh. It is discovered it is crewmen Michael Jonas. Neelix finds him in engineering trying to sabotage the engines, stops him, and in the ensuing fight Jonas is killed. When Voyager was captured by Culluh and the crew was stranded on a primitive planet, he helped them survive until they were able to retake the ship. ( ) 2373 The year 2373 brought many adventures to Neelix. When Voyager discovers a planet that two Ferengi, who arrived through an unstable wormhole, are exploiting, Neelix, in disguise as the Grand Proxy tries to stop them. The plot fails and he is almost burned at the stake with the Ferengi before Voyager beams them out. Neelix and Kes, while visiting a Nechisti shrine, are struck by an energy bolt that renders Kes comatose. Janeway, after performing Nechisti rituals, is able to save her. ( ) When Tieran, a despot ruler of Ilari, transfers his mind into Kes, Neelix helps save her when he attacks a synaptic stimulator on her neck that drives Tieran from her mind. He helped Janeway fight off mutated giant viruses that attacked Voyager. ( ) While stopping at a trade station Neelix meets an old friend named Wixiban. When Wixiban asks Neelix to help him with a trade deal, things go wrong and their lives are in danger when the goods are stolen and one of the criminals is killed. The rest of the gang wants more contraband to spare their lives. Neelix tells Janeway and the head of the station, and the criminals are captured. But Janeway, angry about Neelix's lies, gives him two weeks of hard labor. ( ) Neelix's next adventure would bring him into conflict with Tuvok. He and Tuvok disliked each other. Tuvok was condescending to him. Together they went on a mission to discover why the planet Nezu is being bombarded with asteroids and to rescue a group of scientists. The shuttle crashed on the planet. They found out from one of the scientists that the bombardment was man-made by an enemy of the Nezu and that there was a traitor among them. Neelix not only rescues Tuvok, but discovers who the traitor is. He fixes the carriage that was tethered to an orbital space station so they could escape. After this Tuvok had a new-found respect for Neelix. ( ) He would participate in the battle against the Borg, and when the Voyager crew was being used for a training game in the Hirogen holodeck hunts on Voyager, he rallied the holographic Klingon army to attack the Hirogens. In 2374 Neelix was killed in a shuttle accident. Seven of Nine brings him back to life by using her nanoprobes. Although his life is saved, Neelix begins to question his very existence and his religious beliefs. When a Talaxian dies, they believe they go to the afterlife in the Great Forest. There they are reunitied with their relatives and guided to the afterlife. Neelix experienced none of this. He had a vision quest under the guidance of Chakotay. He met his sister, Alixia who told him the afterlife is a lie and his life is worthless. When he had awaken he decided to kill himself. Chakotay talked him out of it, explaining that vision can mean many things and that his friends on Voyager need him. ( ) First Contacts He did some adult babysitting when he was in charge of showing Tomin, a Kadi ambassador, around Voyager. Tomin became a handfull as he got drunk and made a pass at Seven. ( ) Neelix would be part of the away team that tried to shut down a Malon ship whose engines were going to explode and release deadly radiation. ( ) In 2376, after returning from an away mission, Tuvok was attacked by an invisible alien and suffered brain damage. Neelix helped nurse him back to health. ( )" He would be the first one to become suspicous of the Vaadwaar, a race that Voyager had awaken from stasis. He remembers that their race was a hostile and aggressive one. ( ) Later he would return from another away mission with visions of a massacre he participated in. These images were implanted in him from a memorial left behind by the race that had some of its members killed. He, along with some other crew members, were captured by a Borg ship that was commanded by Borg children. Eventually Voyager would rescue him. The children would be taken aboard Voyager since they had been severed from the hive. These same children would be entertained by him when Voyager encountered an electric being and was transporting it back to its home in a nebula. He did this so they would not be scared. ( ) Last Year on Voyager In his last year on Voyager, he would help find the Doctor, who had been kidnapped and sold by an alien named Gar. He poisoned Gar's food, and told him only the Doctor could cure him. This persuaded Gar to give them the location of the Doctor. Neelix, however, had only given him an upset stomach. He took pity on prisoners that were aboard a prison transport that was damaged in space. The prisoners were housed in a cargo bay made into a prison on Voyager. One of the prisoners, Joleg, tells Neelix he is sentenced to die just because he was in the vicinity of a murder and that his race is discriminated against by the Nyrians whose prison ship he was on. But Joleg is only manipulating Neelix. When the time is right, he tries to escape and tries to kill the guards. Neelix would help free most of the crew from the Quarren workforce. They had been captured and brainwashed into believing that they willing to worked for the Quarrens. ( ) Neelix would be part of an away team that was held captive by a race whose world was contaminated by an old Earth probe. During the captivity, he would help Paris deliver and save a newborn's life. After he is rescued he asked Janeway to help the people. Voyager is able to help stop the radiation poisoning and the planet begins to regenerate itself. ( ) Leaving Voyager In 2378, Voyager discovered a group of Talaxians living inside an asteroid located in the Delta Quadrant. Neelix would help them defend themselves against a group of miners that wanted them to leave the ore-rich asteroid. It was also at this time that Captain Kathryn Janeway offered him a chance to serve as Starfleet's permanent ambassador in the Delta Quadrant. He accepted the position and soon left the starship to live with the other Talaxians inside the asteroid. Neelix stayed with Dexa, a widow, and her son, Brax. ( ) However, Neelix also continued to keep in contact with the crew of Voyager. Following his departure, he suggested to Seven of Nine that a picnic might be a suitable option for her third date with Lieutenant Commander Chakotay. Later, Neelix also played a game of Kadis-kot with her. During the game, Seven of Nine thanked Neelix for his earlier suggestion. The Talaxian informed Seven of Nine that he was considering making a marriage proposal to Dexa. Their game came to an abrupt end, although Seven told Neelix that she would contact him at the usual time during the following day. ( ) Personal relationships Romance Kes Neelix and the Ocampan named Kes had a romantic relationship during their early years aboard Voyager, but it ended in 2373. Kes' telepathic powers had progressed to the point that she could not stay on Voyager. Her transformation and changing cellular flux was causing malfunctions on the ship. He would see her again in 2376 when an aged Kes returned to seek vengeance on Voyager. She believed that she was kidnapped by Voyager, and she wants to capture her past self by betraying Voyager to the Vidiians. Her anger was defused by seeing how happy she was on Voyager. After a brief reunion with Neelix, she returns to her people. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Warlord", "The Gift" and "Fury") Friendships Tom Paris While Tom Paris and Neelix originally got along only because they each knew that the other had come from somewhat "less then legal" background, they each became bitter at each other when Neelix began believing Tom was interested in Kes. ( ) Eventually, the two were able to settle their differences, and got along fine. In 2376, they were together on the Delta Flyer looking for dilithium, when they came across two "clerics". It later turned out that they had been con artists, and Paris and Neelix consoled each other, feeling that they'd lost their touch. ( ) Tuvok Tuvok met Neelix when he was sent to the transporter room to bring him aboard for the first time in mid-2371. Tuvok introduced himself as "Vulcan", and for the next seven years, Neelix often referred to him as "Mr. Vulcan". ( ). The dynamics of Tuvok and Neelix resemble Neil Simon's play, The Odd Couple. The two opposite characters come together and form a relationship with comic effects. Ca. stardate 49655.2, Tuvok and Neelix were temporarily merged into one lifeform by a transporter malfunction. This lifeform was called Tuvix by the crew. Tuvix lived aboard Voyager for a few weeks, before The Doctor managed to find a way to reverse the malfunction. ( ) Naomi Neelix would become very fond of Naomi Wildman, becoming her godfather. He'd tuck her into bed every night and tell her stories. When a shuttlecraft her mother was on crashed, he took care of her and tried to reassure her that her mother would be all right. He would take her to the holosuite to get her mind off her mother's plight. ( ) Seven of Nine Neelix was polite to Seven and became one of her better friends. Because of his talent for assisting in emotional and relationship issues Seven consulted him for dating tips and ideas when she started her relationship with Chakotay. Family Alixia Alixia was Neelix's favorite sister. She and Neelix were very close, and often explored such places as the forest behind their house, the Caves of Touth and the Dunes of Talmouth. They also hunted arctic spiders together. She was killed on Rinax during the Haakonian War. ( ) Chronology ;2355 : Loses his family on Rinax after all of the moons' inhabitants are killed by the Metreon Cascade. ( ) ;2370 : Meets and falls in love with Kes. The two are separated in some incident involving the Kazon-Ogla. ;2371 : Assists the USS Voyager in finding several lost crewmen, and is reunited with his lover, Kes. The two of them ask to remain on Voyager. (VOY: "Caretaker") ;2372 : Samantha Wildman asks Neelix to be god-father of her daughter, Naomi. ;2374 : Neelix dies in an accident aboard a shuttle, but is brought back using Borg technology. He seriously reconsiders his religion, and his views of the afterlife. He almost attempts suicide, but is stopped by Naomi and Samantha Wildman. ( ) ;2378 : Decides to stay on the Talaxian colony with Dexa and Brax, leaves Voyager, and is named "Federation Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant". ( ) Background *"Pathfinder" project engineer (and former USS Enterprise-D crewmember) Reginald Barclay named his cat "Neelix" after this character. Barclay appeared on a few Voyager episodes as well. *''Star Trek'' makeup artist Michael Westmore based Neelix's spotted, warthog-like design on a combination of various animals from the Disney film The Lion King. Category:Talaxians Category:Hybrids Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Ambassadors de:Neelix es:Neelix fr:Neelix nl:Neelix pl:Neelix